Rolling Thunder
by Jlewis14
Summary: Sequel to Love Storm. Kori now out of college and in a new city but when her past comes to haunt her who will save the day?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I'm back and with a sequel to my other story. I hope you like it, I had some difficulty on writing this but I'm also not really sure where I'm going with it too, yet. Anyways, here's Chapter 1 :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

**********Chapter 1**  


_**"You're never there for me! It's always Bruce, work and dinner dates with the rich girls that you just HAVE to go out with." **_

_**"Kori, it's my job! What do you expect me to do?!"**_

* * *

_**"I just couldn't do it anymore Wal."**_

_**"It's okay Kor, just stay here as long as you need."**_

* * *

The sun glinted off the glass of the large skyscrapers in Gotham City as the wind blew around lightly and the clouds began to grow a slight grey signaling that a storm was coming. The young red-head lifted her head to the sky covering her eyes with her hand as she assessed the potential weather before continuing down the sidewalk in her black ankle boot heels, black pencil skirt and purple silk top that tied around her neck. Kori was now 24 and on her way to work at the Gotham City Police Station as their translator and detective trainee.

Waiting for the crosswalk to give her the go ahead her phone started ringing in her black purse. Pulling it out she answered "Kori Anders" not looking at the caller ID.

"So formal Miss Police Officer." The monotone voice on the other end gave a small chuckle.

"Hey Rach, and I'm not a police officer. Just a translator and trainee. What's up?" Kori asked as she crossed the busy street with a big group of people some dressed for a business like her and others casual doing errands for the day.

"Just checking in to see if you're still willing to help me and Gar move this weekend?"

"Oh yes! Of course, I'll bring Wally too." She walked into a Starbucks near the Police Station and waited in line behind two other Police Officers that she recognized and nodded to them in greeting.

"Oh, alright." Rachel was hesitant with her answer and Kori noticed something made her uncomfortable.

"I mean if that's okay? I thought the extra help would be good." Moving up in line to the counter she shifted the phone to rest between her cheek and shoulder as she held up two fingers for the barista and gave the man her credit card. She came here almost every morning and after the first five times was a regular and the people started remembering her and the order.

"No, it's fine just...I think Gar asked Richard to help out with Vic too." Rachel replied cautiously not wanting to upset her best friend. Kori however only slightly stalled in her walk over to the other end of the counter to wait for her order.

"That's fine. I'm still coming, I'll ask Wal if he wants to help." Kori grabbed some sugars and cream for the coffee.

"Are you sure? I mean...you know." Rachel didn't need to finish her sentence for Kori to know what she was talking about.

"Rach, that was two years ago. I'm fine with seeing him. He's with Babs and it's whatever now." Kori confidently told her best friend as she grabbed the two coffees and pushed her way through the glass door resuming her walk to the Police Station not two minutes down the street.

"I know, it's just you guys have a lot of history. I mean you dated for almost four years-"

"Three." Kori interjected not wanting to relive the ordeal that happened.

"Whatever. It was a long time, okay?" Rachel have a little huff and Kori could tell she was getting annoyed.

"I get it, really. Don't worry it'll be okay, unless he starts something I be civilized."

"Fine. So i'll see you Friday?" Kori chuckled and smiled at her best friends sort temper.

"Yes Rachel I will be there. See you soon." Kori hung up the phone just as she walked into the Police Station. Nodding to the receptionist she walked up the marble stairs to the second floor offices.

Reaching the top she navigated her way through the many wooden desks towards hers near the back right corner she had a nice view of the city because of the windows near her. She set down her purse and the coffees before turning on her computer to start her work. She couldn't help but think of Richard after Rachel's phone call. She remembered the good times they had throughout college, how she was happy before everything changed between them.

"Anders!" A booming voice echoed through the room that only made her snap out of the trance she was in fast enough to realize it was her Chief calling her. Quickly getting up and grabbing one of the coffees she bought she straightened out her skirt and made her way down the aisle formed by the desks towards the enclosed office that had the name etched 'Chief of Police Harper' on the door.

Turning the knob and letting the door open on its own Kori confidently walked into the office where her Chief of Police was glaring at his computer screen and making faces at it as he mutter some curses.

"You called?" She answered while placing the coffee on his desk and taking a seat in one of the chairs he placed in front of his desk.

"Yes..Kor I've got some bad news." Roy Harper became the Chief of Police shortly after Kori had started college. He still looked like the same high schooler she knew from years back but he was much more defined now. He grew taller standing at almost six feet and he packed on a lot of muscle since high school too but his hair was still the same golden red color with his forest green eyes. He went into the Police Academy right after high school and started immediately at Gotham P.D. when he got out because his father had a little pull with the department. He rose quickly in the ranks because of his diligent work and when Kori came in for an interview he hired her on the spot to which she was grateful.

"What's happened, Roy?" She was worried now, he only uses that nickname when it is something important. She looked at him with concern thinking that something happened between him and Jade Nguyen his high school sweetheart and fiancée.

"Last night, they were transferring X to Arkham but something happened. Kor...we don't know where he is. He escaped and he may be coming after you again. We can't be sure but he did stalk you in college after that whole thing with you, him and Richard so we are going to keep you under watch. I called Victor, Gar and...also Richard." He rushed out the last word hoping that she wouldn't hear it but she did. Kori was in a state of disbelief feeling like she was watching her own life but from the seat next to her, a spectator until that one name brought her back to reality.

"You called _him..._but not Wally?" She almost yelled if not for the fact that Roy looked scared to death of her. His eyes were big and she could have sworn he was inching his way back to the wall away from her.

"I-I figured you would want to tell him yourself and I'm also sending you home for the day...with one of our best officers. He just got back from an undercover assignment and volunteered to take this immediately." Roy carefully chose his words knowing full well this was going to end badly in a few minutes. He readied himself, bracing for Kori's full onslaught of anger that was sure to happen.

"And just who would that be, Roy?" Kori narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest already fuming from being reminded of Richard twice in one day. Her friends normally didn't talk about him in front of her, she caught some of their conversations that involved him that's how she knew what he was up to but she was starting to get annoyed about how much he was coming up in one day. Her thoughts were interrupted by the office door being opened behind her figuring it was just a coworker Kori didn't bother to turn around until she heard the voice.

"Me." The familiar deep voice rang out making her tense all over as her eyes widened and her arms unfolded dropping to the chairs arms supporting her. She slowly turned her head around coming face to face with her past and she seethed in her head because he was still just as handsome as ever. He wore a black shirt, dark somewhat baggy jeans with what looked like military grade tan boots with his standard issued Police .9mm Glock holstered on his hip. His hair now a little longer fell in front of his eyes but was a little shorter and tamed in the back, he was taller more lean but his black shirt outlined his toned muscles showing off his hard work at the gym but what struck Kori more than anything was his eyes because they weren't the same piercing ice blue that captured her in her youth. They somehow dulled in color like something in him had died or gone away and it pained her but she would never show him that, not in a million years.

"Hey Dick, thanks for offering to help with this." Roy said standing up from his chair and walking around his desk to greet him with a handshake trying to relinquish the tension in the now small seeming office room.

"Hey man and sure of course. It's my job." Richard replied taking Roy's outstretched hand in greeting then proceeded to lean against the wall of the office across from Kori as he folded his arms across his chest. "So what exactly do we have here?" He asked keeping his eyes on her but addressing Roy. Kori didn't want to look at him so she kept her eyes on Roy but held her head high and confidant trying to portray that he didn't bother her, that his presence hadn't sent her heart into overdrive beating rapidly.

As Roy explained what happened with Xavier, how Richard was going to be Kori's body-guard she and all the details she couldn't help but sneak a few glances at Richard taking in everything about him once more and she felt the blush creep up on her cheeks when he would catch her looking at him and their eyes would lock for a few seconds and she would quickly turn away. He put that same half smirk that she fell in love with in high school and was flooded with old memories of the two in college and happy but she also remembered what happened to make them split and she decided that she had enough. She stood up looked at both Roy and Richard not saying a word but almost on the verge of crying, screaming, hitting or hitting something because of all the emotions going on in her and walked out of the room. Roy and Richard looked at each other with an unspoken conversation in their eyes as Richard followed after Kori while Roy fell back in his chair letting out an exasperated sigh.

She didn't bother grabbing her purse or coffee she just wanted to get out, wanted fresh air to clear her head, to get away from _him. _She pushed her way through the main entrance doors and out into the traffic and people of nearly midday. Not exactly sure where she was going she faced right and started walking just trying to reason through everything faintly aware that someone was calling her name behind her. She didn't notice the crosswalk in front of her with the do not walk flashing until a car's horn blared at her from her left. She didn't have time to do anything, she froze in a state of shock with her eyes as wide as could be and she wanted to move, she willed herself to move but her legs were stuck.

"KORI!"

Something hit her hard. She was pushed and rolled to the ground all in a matter of seconds but it seemed like minutes. She felt hard breathing on her neck and strong arms wrapped around her back holding her tightly to a hard chest. Her eyes were closed and tears were streaming down her face as her own breathing was rapidly coming in and out. She opened her eyes and adjusting to the bright sun she saw the same beautiful ice blue eyes staring back at her that she once loved but was now extremely grateful for. They were laying on the ground Richard halfway under her and her body was resting on his but shaking from the mass adrenaline coursing through her while some people stopped to check out the situation but most kept walking around them leaving well enough alone.

"It's okay." Richard hesitantly unlocked one of his arms from her back and brought it up to her face wiping away the tears falling from her eyes. "You're alright. You're safe, everything's okay." He held his hand on her cheek as he stared into her big emerald orbs that he missed so much trying to calm her.

"Thank you." She whispered before closing her eyes taking a deep breath and moving to get up as Richard reluctantly let go of her and once again felt empty standing up and brushing himself off. Kori took an assessment of herself as she brushed off the dirt from the road. Her skirt was ripped, she had a few marks on her legs from the rescue but nothing that caused her pain.

"Kori!" Her head snapped up at her name and she couldn't have been happier at who she saw. Wally was weaving in and out of the traffic of people heading towards her with a frantic look on his face. His medium length crimson hair falling in his face as he squeezed and dodged the people walking around him, he was wearing a blue men's v-neck shirt that hugged his muscular biceps and outlined his toned chest and a pair of khaki cargo pants with black Nike running shoes.

Kori started walking towards him until he reached her and pulled her into a tight hug fisting one of his hands into her hair and the other in between her shoulder blades. Kori dug her fingers into his shirt trying somehow to bring him closer to her if possible and she took in his clean scent and Axe cologne. Tears threatened her eyes again but she held back knowing that he was here now and she was in his arms and not wanting him to worry.

"What are you doing here?" She managed to voice as he released her and kept her at arm's length. His dark clover green eyes raked over her body making sure nothing was broken and she was okay.

"I called the station asking for you and they said that you were in a meeting with Roy but you just left abruptly not taking any of your things. So I rushed over and just got out of the cab down there when I saw what happened. Are you okay?" He lowered his head to look into her eyes and the concern in his voice prominent made Kori's heart swell.

"Yes, If Dick had not been here then I would be a lot worse." Kori gave him a reassuring smile to which he put his hand on her cheek and pulled her into a short kiss that left her reeling as he put his forehead against hers closing his eyes letting out a sigh of relief.

"Good, you scared me Kor." His breath was shaky and she felt slight guilt. "Now, what's Richard doing here? What's going on babe?" He pulled his head up to look around spotting Richard just behind Kori a little ways giving them some privacy.

"Well, Wal...I have some bad news." Kori's voice trailed off really not wanting to believe it herself what was going on in her life. She looked back at Richard and his demeanor completely changed she could tell his jaw was set in a hard-line, his fist clenched under his crossed arms over his chest and his sunglasses were on which meant he was trying to hide his eyes.

Kori let out a long breath of air as she turned back to Wally and explained everything.

_**Here we go again...**_

* * *

**__Well, I hope you all like it! Please let me know, love you all! **

**Until next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am so sorry about leaving so for long but A LOT has been going on in my life. Like really I can't even believe the things that are happening. I know most of you are super mad at me BUT I'm trying to make a comeback with this story. I actually hit HUGE writers block with this. I really didn't know where I was going to go after the first chapter. I really hope this somewhat makes up for being gone for so long. I'm already working on chapter 3. As long as I don't hit another block.

I know some of you guys are really confused with this story but my timeline for this from the first story is about 6 years apart. So a lot has happened in that time and I will explain the history that happened but don't worry. I'm thinking about in every chapter having a section of just past events like I did the first chapter in italics but that part will jump back and forth in time frame so you can get the full back story to everything. So just bear with me here I promise everything will fall into place. I am glad that a lot of you like it so far.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Kori,_

_Enjoy the time you have now. I'll take my revenge on you and your precious boy toy._

_Just wait. I'm coming for you cutie._

_You're mine._

_ -X_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The rain was pattering on the glass roof in the greenhouse Kori was now standing in on top of her apartment complex. It was a small little area that was built a few months ago on the petition of some other tenants of the building. The sky was so dark ahead of her that it made the colors of the objects standing against it stand out. Resting her head against the cool glass wall she thought about everything that had happened since the almost fatal accident just less than a week ago.**

**After explaining to Wally what was going on and how Richard was to now be her body-guard things had not gone so well since then. Not only was Richard with her all day every day but Wally was calling every hour on the hour to check on her and make sure Richard wasn't overstepping his boundaries. Thankfully Richard so far had been in check besides the occasional comment or his lingering stare. Although she did learn a few things these past few days like how Richard quit his job with Wayne Enterprises and became a cop, that he was basically living on his own with no help from Bruce his adopted father and that he had worked with Gotham PD about as long as her but has been on an undercover assignment so was not around the station. Xavier wasn't even the biggest news in her little world this week because that very Friday in helping Rachel and Garfield move into their new house Wally had proposed and she had accepted happily. Only after did she see Richard's tensed form in the corner of the room with the coldest look in his eyes. **

"**A beautiful girl like you shouldn't look so sad." Being so engrossed in her thoughts Kori jumped in surprise at his voice coming from behind her but she didn't dare look back at him. Not at his beautiful piercing blue eyes, the dangerously sexy way his lips turned up into that smirk she loved so much still, the way his body looked in those seemingly perfect fitting shirts or that he was carrying a gun on his hip seemed to give him a sense of power that she had to admit was attractive along with making him seem like a total badass. **

**She didn't want to answer him so she just kept looking back out across the city while unconsciously played with the new ring that donned her left ring finger. She could hear his footsteps getting closer as he slowly made his way to stand right behind her so close to the point where she could feel his breath on the side of her face pushing the little strands of hair falling out of her messy bun. She pulled her** **hoodie closer around her neck as getting goose bumps from him being so close to her along with the slight wind coming in from some of the open windows of the green house. **

"**Cold?" He whispered in her ear making her shiver while he chuckled. She missed his laugh that was so deep and uniquely his. Her eyes went wide as she felt his hands cupping her shoulders as he attempted to rub them to make her warm. She couldn't help that her heart was beating a little faster against her chest as his hands continued their simple innocent gesture. **

**She didn't say anything when his hands traveled down her arms and clasped her own in a warm embrace as his chin rested on her shoulder. She knew that she should push him off and tell him to get away but something was stopping her. Maybe it was because after all this time she missed him, missed the familiar scent of his cologne, his gentle touch, the way he made her pulse race just by being in the same room or his smile that made her heart flutter.**

**She missed him. **

"**Why?" It was barely above a whisper from his lips but she heard it and felt his breath on her neck.**

"**Dick, We're—" **

"**You don't call me Richard anymore…" his hands tightened around her own squeezing as she heard the hurt in his voice. She was the only one that called him Richard for the first time so long ago. Back then she was not aware of the meaning behind calling him that but he let her. She sighed and tilted her head back slightly letting it rest on his shoulder.**

"**Why?" He asked again with a little more force but Kori could tell he was trying hard to seem confidant. She could feel the little shaking in his hands, the way his voice was broken and how his eyes were so lifeless. She had only seen that faint fire burning in his eyes a few times during the week. One of those times was right after the proposal. **

**Suddenly she felt a coldness lingering on her back as Richard spun her while his hands trapped her against the glass wall one near her head and the other near her hip. Her own hands were folded in front of her chest blacking the logo of her college hoodie while emerald eyes meet azure. She turned her head to the side not being able to bear the intensity of his stare. **

"**Don't…don't do this." His voice cracked with his last word while his hand firmly grasped her chin and made her look at him. "Please..." He was pleading, begging with her. He was breaking down, after this week he couldn't stand watching her with someone else. Every time they kissed, held hands, smiled or looked at each other a little piece of his heart would be chipped away. The day of the proposal was his nightmare, his own personal hell in those few moments. **

**On impulse his hand went from her chin to grasp the side of her face as he pulled her towards his own. His lips claimed hers as he poured all his emotions into it trying to convince her, try to make her see that he still loved her. No matter what.**

**Kori's eyes almost popped out of her head at his impulse. Her face was hot, her heart was beating rapidly, and her hands couldn't function as he prolonged the kiss. To her it was one of the best kisses she has had in her life. Every emotion he was feeling was in that kiss and before she knew it she started reacting. Eyes closing, one hand grabbing his shirt the other going to the back of this head playing with his hair. At her final reaction Richard deepened the kiss pushing her flush against the glass wall. She heard the low rumble of his moan as she was lost in their passionate make out. Neither of them made a move to go further than just kissing only some teasing of a shirt hem or the exploring of Richards new-found muscles. **

**When they broke apart both were breathless and in a daze, their eyes had glazed over and half lidded. It was only them in the world but soon to Kori the pattering of rain broke through her hypnosis bringing her back down to reality with a hard thud. **

**She pushed Richard back creating a few feet of space between them as she processed what just happened. She didn't want to believe she just kissed him on her own will but she did. Bringing her hands up to cover her mouth Kori's eyes were wide and filled with unshed tears. Inside she was at war with herself as one side wanted to close those few steps between her and Richard and finish what had started. The other rational side was convicting her, ready to go to trial and find her guilty. **

"**Kori…" Richard started to take those few steps forward reaching out to her but she quickly maneuvered out of the way side stepping and backing up into a shelf full of lush green plants and beautifully colored flowers. **

"**Just stay away." She managed to squeak out of her mouth. She didn't want this or at least that's what she wanted to believe. He was making everything complicated. This couldn't happen. **

**Richard stopped his approach letting his hand fall to his side he turned his head away looking out the glass walls onto the dark skies and tormenting rain. He half chuckled to himself remembering the storm from long ago that started everything between them. **

"**I can't do that Kori. You know I can't. You were the one that broke up with me. I didn't want that…ever." He looked back at her making sure he locked his blue eyes with her bright emerald ones. "I changed everything after you left in hopes it would bring you back. I left Bruce to deal with his company and followed my own career path that I wanted. I moved out and started my own life without the weight of the Wayne name over me." He took a deep breath because this was everything on the line here and now. "I still love you Kori. I told you that would never change and it hasn't." **

**She couldn't breathe. It was like he knocked the wind out of her all in one punch square to the stomach. She wanted so much to tell him everything, why she did what she had to do and leave him. She couldn't though; she couldn't do that to him. Not now especially when it was all starting again like the past. **

**Closing her eyes shut she spun around to face the shelves of plants and flowers fearing if she looked at him any longer she would break down. She had to keep it up, had to be strong, If not for herself than for him because in the end it was all for him. **

"**I'm not going away. I'm not going to stop until you realize that you still love me. I know you do. I tried so hard to forget you. In the end I came to the conclusion that you were my first and only love. I'm going to make you realize the same thing because we belong together." He came up behind her placing a small but sweet peck on her cheek but not before whispering "I love you Kori" in her ear. **

**She didn't move as he made his way to the door, she didn't look as he left and it was only until she heard the door shut that she let her hands loosen their grip on the wooden shelf which her nails had dug into as she collapsed to the floor in complete tears. **

**She didn't know how long she cried or how long she stayed in the greenhouse because it wasn't until she felt strong arms around her shoulders hugging her from behind and whispering for her to come back down stairs that she finally got off the floor. **

**The arms that helped her downstairs and into her own room we're that of her new Fiancé. She looked up into his dark green eyes and found her comfort, her calm and security. She loved him, yes but something in her mind was saying this wasn't what she wanted. **

"**Kori, are you okay?" The worry in his eyes tugged at her heart and she knew that what she was feeling couldn't be anymore. She would take Richard up on his challenge with her own. No matter what he did she wouldn't be phased by him for his own good. **

**With resolve in her eyes Kori shared a small smile and kissed her Fiancé on the lips short and sweet saying "Everything is fine."**

**Although she knew that one line was false. All her problems could be summed up into a few words that were running wild in her head…**

_**I'm screwed…**_

* * *

Well, I hope y'all liked it. I realized that listening to Black Veil Brides realllllyyy helps me write. Kinda funny huh? Lolz. Anyways, I'll be posting Chapter 3 as soon as I can. Maybe the next few days if I can get enough writing in. Let me know what you guys think about it.

Until next time peeps!


End file.
